A Scream of life
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: This is the next installment to orihime and the emo espada amore. This story is based on the nine months and first few months of baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! If you have read Orihime and the emo espada amore, then read this story. This is the second part to it. **

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

******Claimer: I own my ocs **

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**SWA: Shinigami Women's Association**

**Moon: to bleach owners**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rukia's WEDDING Part one**

_**"Moon"**_

**Reader's POV~**

Rukia was nervously walking around. She has butterflies and is very nervous. It is understandable since it is her wedding day. Byakuya watched her thinking.. _"She is nervous." _to himself. "Byakuya I have butterflies." She finally said. He sighed and gave her a hug. "Rukia do not worry. You love Juushiro right?" He asked. She nodded yes. "With all my heart." She said. He smiled. "Then remember that and try to calm. Hisana and I had butterflies and we both got through it." He chuckled. She nodded and hugged Byakuya again. "Thank you Byakuya." she smiled as she hugged her brother. He smiled and got her dress out. "Let me leave so Orihime can help you." He said as he left.

She smiled as Orihime helped her get ready. Orihime put Rukia's hair in a chappy clip she was given by the SWA. She could not sit still. She was ready to be married now. SHe jumped right up when it was time. "Rukia are you and your bridesmaids ready?" Asked Retsu Unohana. Rukia was about to answer when Orihime squealed. "Yes Lady Unohana, everyone is ready." She said with a giggle following. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes Lady Unohana. We are all set." She answwered kindly.

Rukia picked up her train, and waited. Rangiku is her maid of honor, and the bridesmaids are: Momo Hinamori, Orihime, and Kiyone. First went Momo down the aisle. Then Orihime, then Kiyone, and finally Rangiku. Rukia waited til the music started for her.

**~Moon~**

**Mabushii hikari wa itsumo tooku mieteru Taiyo oto hoshi kage ni mi o hi soreta Kotoba ni tase no wa amae ni nara nai kara Wa yuu tabi shou koe na koku na~ temo Ha ojiru i sore dake wa Watashi wo sukoshi de yuku Hikari to yari wo Kuri kaesu tabi Iro wo wasure kage ta Itsu no hika Kuri taeru toki Suburi ieru youni Kono aoi kokoro no yo Kyou mo hibi kiza mo Tadashii koto nado taezu kawari yuku nara Taiyo oto hoshi tachi wa ni mamo~ temo Ao jiru ii sore wa shita Watashi wa susunde ku Tatachi wo kaete Kao soku natte Kumori kakure kaketa Itsu no hika Domoi dasu toki Tsuyoku dakeru youni Hou marui kokoro no yo Kyou mo hibi kiza mo Yoru no tabi ni Ake kurete michi kakete Hami mashite shimatte mo Matta sude kite kureru Tomo yureru kokoro no yo Kyou ikite shou kora Itsumademo ageru yoru nado Nai no to onaji youni Iru mo kitte omo ate shimau Dake do tomaranai Kono aoi kokoro no yo Iu yami to (Iu yami to) Asa yake wo (Asa yake wo) Nanimo temu Tsu nadou (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) (Tsu nadou~) (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) Mae, Sode no Shirayuki Yahari... Shikai dekina no ka? Dekiru wake nari masu Sono tano katana ni wa Mou watakushi wa inaide no desu kara **

RUkia was tearing up. It is the song she made. She is escorted down the aisle by Byakuya, her brother. She sniffles happily and holds onto Byakuya as everyone stands and bows to her, She is truly the Kuchiki princess.

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

As I watch Rukia come down the aisle, She is radiant. I smiled as she walked, Knowing she will be my wife after tonight. As she neared the alter, Shunsui chuckled. "Tears allready?" he asked. Rukia blushed. " Hey I am getting married Shunsui!" She blurted.

* * *

**Short first chapter but hey don't worry. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. What's up? Not much here, just sick as a dog. So how did you like the first chappie?**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

* * *

******Chapter Two: Rukia's WEDDING Part two**

******Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

As I took her hand she smiled. "Are you ready Rukia?" I asked and she nodded. "We are here today to bind my best friend Juushiro Ukitake and the lovely 13th division lieutenant, Rukia Mai Kuchiki, also the princess of the Kuchiki clan. If anyone has any objections speak now." Preached Shunsui. He looked around to see if anyone objected. He saw no one had so he continued.

"Juushiro, you are like a brother to me. When I found out about your engagement, I laughed in whole hearted happiness. Nanao was happy as well." He looked at his pregnant baby girl. "We know Rukia will be the best for you." He smiled. Byakuya and Yoruichi stood up. "Rukia I am happy you found love as well as Kisuke, he's in tears because he is so happy for you." Said Yoruichi Shihouin. I smiled as she gave her blessing from the Shihouins. Byakuya smiled. "Since we have been closer, I feel like your my blood sister Rukia. You have found someone you are in love with and I approve of." Said Byakuya. I looked at Rukia, and she was tearing up. I had some tears too.

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

I was tearing up. "Thank you Byakuya Nii-sama, Yoruichi sana, and Shunsui san." I said wiping my eyes. "You are blessed." Said Shunsui. Sentaro brought the rings forward. "Do you Juushiro Ukitake, take Rukia Mai Kuchiki to be your wedded wife?" Asked Shunsui. Juushiro smiled lovingly at me. "I do." He said. "Do you Rukia Mai Kuchiki take Juushiro Ukitake to be your wedded husband?" Shunsui asked me. I smiled lovingly at Juushiro. "Yes I do." I said with a big smile.

"I know pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shunsui chuckled. Juushiro pulled me close and kissed me passionately. As Juushiro kissed me I melted in his arms. He ended the kiss after a few, and I was dazed. "Presenting Captain and Mrs. Juushiro Ukitake!" Shunsui announced. I blushed and bowed before everyone.

**Reader's POV~**

**The reception~**

As everyone moved to the reception area, Rukia changed into a soft blue dress with cherry blossoms and fish decorating it. Juushiro of course changed into a pair of light pants with a black shirt and tie. "You look wonderful love." Said Juushiro as he kissed Rukia's neck. She blushed softly and turned around to face him. "As do you Juushiro." She smiled as she complimented him. he chuckled and kissed her head. "Congratulations Ukitake-sana." He chuckled as he said. She giggled and congratulated Juushiro the same way. "You as well Ukitake sama." She bowed. He chuckled and bowed as well.

As everyone filed in for the reception, Now was announced. "Kyouraku sama and Nanao sana." Announced the servant. "Ukitake sama and Ukitake sana." They said after Shunsui and Nanao came in.

* * *

**Sorry I just have a seperate parts of chapters for the reception! Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! What is up? Camp is pretty good so far. Yesterday we had a carnival and contests and more. The petting zoo I helped out with. I got to hold the hedgehog. She is so very cute! There is also a goose, a big one I might add, a rooster, a rabbit and a llama! Then there is the contests and dunk tank! I volunteered for the dunk tank! It was fun. **

**We also played bingo and did a friendship ring or circle some call it. We did crafts too. We made out postcards and got to go swimming when it got warmer out. We had a pow wow before lights out last night, it was cool.**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

* * *

**Chapter three: The reception part one**

_**"Echo"**_

**Reader's POV~**

**The reception~**

As everyone moved to the reception area, Rukia changed into a soft blue dress with cherry blossoms and fish decorating it. Juushiro of course changed into a pair of light pants with a black shirt and tie. "You look wonderful love." Said Juushiro as he kissed Rukia's neck. She blushed softly and turned around to face him. "As do you Juushiro." She smiled as she complimented him. he chuckled and kissed her head. "Congratulations Ukitake-sana." He chuckled as he said. She giggled and congratulated Juushiro the same way. "You as well Ukitake sama." She bowed. He chuckled and bowed as well.

As everyone filed in for the reception, Now was announced. "Kyouraku sama and Nanao sana." Announced the servant. "Ukitake sama and Ukitake sana." They said after Shunsui and Nanao came in.

**本当の強さを見つめる弱さに  
hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni  
The true strength, to gaze at weakness**

**響く全てを見透かす声**  
**hibiku subete wo misukasu koe**  
**It's echoing, a voice that could see through anything.**

**沈んだ景色をこの袖で拭い**  
**shizunda keshiki wo kono sode de nugui**  
**The sinking scenery, is wiped by this sleeve.**

**声をなぞって歩き出した**  
**koe wo nazotte arukidashita**  
**Following the voice, I start walking.**

**今一つ濁った言葉の破片から**  
**ima hitotsu nigotta kotoba no haken kara**  
**Now, from one broken piece of tainted words,**

**ついた傷をながめ迷っていたけれど**  
**tsuita kizu wo nagame mayotteita keredo**  
**gazing at my own scar, I had doubts but,**

**感覚なら思い出した**  
**kankaku nara omoidashita**  
**I still remember the sensation,**

**迷いのない背中に**  
**mayoi no nai senaka ni**  
**of that back that does not hold hesitation,**

**返事を待たずに**  
**henji wo matazuni**  
**without waiting for answer,**

**頷く速さが 一（ひとつ） 心の 距離と知った**  
**unazuku hayasa ga hitotsu kokoro no kyori to shitta**  
**the swiftness of your approval nod made me understand the space between our hearts.**

**信じているから瞳をそらせた**  
**shinjiteiru kara hitomi wo soraseta**  
**Because I believe, I turned my eyes away**

**遠く離れた体の中響け**  
**tooku hanareta karada no naka hibike**  
**Inside that body which is separated at far**

**響け**  
**Echoes!**

**またひとつ過ぎった**  
**mata hitotsu sugitta**  
**Another one went past**

**もしもを奪うのは**  
**'moshimo' wo ubau no wa**  
**The one who took away "if only"**

**捻じ曲げようのない存在の仕業か**  
**nejimageyou no nai 'sonzai' no shiwaza ka**  
**is it the untwistable "being" fault?**

**走り出した その時から**  
**arukidashita sono toki kara**  
**From the moment I started walking**

**怖さなんて仕舞った**  
**kowasa nante shimatta**  
**I fear no longer**

**本当の強さを見つめる弱さに**  
**hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni**  
**The true strength, to gaze at weakness**

**気づく全てを見透かす声**  
**kizuku subete wo misukasu koe**  
**Realizing a voice that could see through anything**

**強がることさえ この瞳を読む**  
**tsuyogaru kotosae kono hitomi wo yomu**  
**These eyes could see that you're pretending to be tough**

**背中合わせて 歩き出せた**  
**senaka awasete arukidaseta**  
**Back to back, we started walking**

**響け**  
**hibike**  
**Echoes!**

**本当の強さを見つめる弱さに**  
**hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni**  
**The true strength, to gaze at weakness**

**響く全てを見透かす声**  
**hibiku subete wo misukasu koe**  
**It's echoing, a voice that could see through anything.**

**沈んだ景色をこの袖で拭い**  
**shizunda keshiki wo kono sode de nugui**  
**The sinking scenery, is wiped by this sleeve.**

**声をなぞって歩き出した**  
**koe wo nazotte arukidashita**  
**Following the voice, I start walking.**

**変わらず**  
**kawarazu**

Both the girls, Nanao and Rukia, blushed as they were announced. They liked the song that was played as they entered. "Welcome to Ukitake-sama and Ukitake-sana's wedding reception! Please do enjoy and have fun." She greeted everyone with a smile. Everyone cheered and clapped.

**Rukia Ukitake's POV~**

I walked beside Juushiro to our table. I sat down and smiled and Juushiro sat next to me. "Are you hungry my love?" he asked. My stomach growled and I giggled. "I am kinda hungry. Let's get some food, Juushiro." I replied. He chuckled as we got up. "I must go speak with Nanao, first my love." I said sheepishly. He nodded. "Go ahead, I have to speak to Shunsui anyway." He kissed my head after telling me. I walked over to Nanao to talk to her. "Nanao, may I speak with you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course Rukia." She smiled as she nodded. I shifted on the spot. "Nanao I am sorry if this is blunt, but How did you know you were pregnant?" I asked sheepishly. She raised her eyebrows. "First I noticed I got sick alot during the day." She said trying to remember the symptoms. How bad was it?" I asked. She sweatdropped. "Pretty bad. It is worse than when humans have it. " She said. I nodded. "Anything else?" I asked.

"I had it at night. But it can last on and off during the day. Um, I was tired alot too. So I went to captain Unohana and she ran some tests." She finished up. I sweatdropped. "Dang That is harsh for pregnancy." I said softly. She nodded and softly rubbed her belly. "But it is well worth it." She beamed. "Nanao I think I am pregnant. You have to keep this from Juushiro, Shunsui, Matsumoto, pretty much everyone except Unohana taichou." I cringed at the thought of Byakuya finding out I got pregnant before I was married.

She nodded but I can tell it was in confusion. "Of course Rukia." She said with a small smile. Tatsuki walked up to me. "Congratulations Rukia on your wedding day." She said with a smile. I giggled. "Thank you Tatsuki! I am so happy to be married to the one I love." I beamed. She laughed a bit.

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

I smiled as Rukia spoke with Nanao Ise-Kyouraku and Tatsuki Arisawa. "Juushiro you got quite the beautiful bride." Said Shunsui. I nodded to Shunsui. He chuckled at me. "I bet she is a tiger in bed." He chuckled out. "Shunsui do you ever think I will make a good father if Rukia ever got pregnant?" I asked him. Shunsui look at me puzzled. "Of course you would!" he exclaimed. I sighed in relief. "Rukia would make a wonderful mother, I just wanted to know about me if I would make a good father. Thank you Shunsui." I thanked my best friend.

Rukia started coming back over to me. I smiled as she did. "Ready to get something to eat my love?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes of course. I am starving." She said with a sheepish smile. I smiled and walked with her over to the table of food. Rukia giggled as we neared the food. "It looks so yummy." She giggled as she looked over the food. "Humm first I think I will get some shrimp crab cheese wontons." She said as she got a handful of them. She also got some Sweet and Sour chicken with green bean casserole, cucumbers with ranch, and bbq ribs. I got some teriyaki chicken, ham crab cheese wontons and bbq ribs, some baked fish too.

* * *

**Okay part one is done! How did you like it? Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**6-14-13**

**Hello everyone! I have been working on this chappie for a few days! I hope you will like it! Father's day is this weekend so I am gonna have a special chapter for that. i am thinking of having a art competition for both Orihime and the emo Espada Amore and A scream of life! This is mainly to see what they like in this chapter lol.**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

* * *

******Chapter Four: ****The reception part two**

**************Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

Rukia started coming back over to me. I smiled as she did. "Ready to get something to eat my love?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes of course. I am starving." She said with a sheepish smile. I smiled and walked with her over to the table of food. Rukia giggled as we neared the food. "It looks so yummy." She giggled as she looked over the food. "Humm first I think I will get some shrimp crab cheese wontons." She said as she got a handful of them. She also got some Sweet and Sour chicken with green bean casserole, cucumbers with ranch, and bbq ribs. I got some teriyaki chicken, ham crab cheese wontons and bbq ribs, some baked fish too. We finished getting what we wanted for now, we went to our spot.

"Rukia is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked. RUkia stopped eating for a moment. She looked like she was contemplating something. She looked also like she may be scared. "Rukia?" I asked a lil more worried now. "Juushiro can you wait til later, when we are alone." She asked looking at everyone staring at us. I nodded . "Of course my beautiful snow princess." I replied.

**Reader's POV~**

Everyone was scattered, getting food talking, etc. The music was being dj'd by Shuhei Hisagi. He also brought his guitar. Orihime squeaked. "Look Ulquiorra!" She pointed at the banners of congratulationg that hung chappie drops. Ulquiorra chuckled at his wife. _"She loves them." _He thought to himself. She giggled more as she tapped one. It made a humming sound at the time. She giggled and smiled. "This is nice Orihime love." He said softly as he kissed her head.

She smiled as he did so. "I love you Orihime Cifer." He said softly as he leaned against her head. She smiled softly. "I love you too Ulquiorra Cifer." She said lovingly and softly. They walked over to the food hand in hand. "Are you hungry my love?" He asked softly. Her stomach grumbled loudly. "Yes I am very hungry." She admitted.

He chuckled at her as he got a plate for him and her. "Then Let us get something to eat my love." He smiled at her. She nodded happily. She picked at her utensils. "Hum what do I want to eat?" She pondered out loud. Orihime got bean sprouts with ranch dip. Ulquiorra got some veggies and fruits with cream cheese dip and buttermilk ranch dressing. Then Orihime also got some chow mein. They both got some chicken. Ulquiorra got some sweet chicken stir fry. Orihime got some stir fry that was sweet and sour.

"It looks really good huh Ulquiorra?" She asked as she got three barbequed chicken legs. He nodded. "Yes it does my love." He said softly. Ulquiorra also got some lightly marinated boneless chicken breasts. They finished getting their food, getting a nice plateful. Music started playing again.

_**~Sakura Biyori~**_

**Juuroku de kimi to ai**  
**Hyakunen no koi wo shite ne**  
**Hirahira to mai ochiru**  
**sakura no hanabira no shita de**

**Aitakute kakunekuta hi no**  
**ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya**  
**kouen no sumi futari no kage wa**  
**iwa no kawaranu mama**

**kimi to boku to sakura biyori**  
**kaze ni yurete mai modoru**  
**marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni**  
**miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

**Suki deshita suki deshita**  
**egao saki someta kimi ga**  
**boku dake ga shitteita**  
**migigawa yawarakana ibasho**

**sakura no shita no yakusaku**  
**rainen mo koko ni koyou tte**  
**nandomo tashikameattakedo**  
**ima mo hatasenu mama**

**kimo to boku to sakura biyori**  
**kaze ni sotto yomigaeru**  
**kimi mo ima doko ka de mitteru no kanna**  
**ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora**

**oikaketa hibi no naka ni**  
**kizamaretta ashiato wa**  
**nani yori mo**  
**kakegae no nai takaramono**

**kimi to boku to sakura biyori**  
**kaze ni yurete mai modoru**  
**tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite**  
**namida ga komiageta**

**kimi to boku to sakura biyori**  
**kaze ni yurete mai modoru**  
**mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite**  
**miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

Everyone listened to Unohana's singing and was shell shocked. Orihime dropped her fork as she listened to the fourth squad captain singing along with the song. As they listened they all were silent. kimi to boku to sakura biyori, kaze ni yurete mai modoru, mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite, miageta saki wa momoiro no sora... Everyone clapped and cheered for her. "Great job lady Unohana!" Everyone cheered. She blushed and bowed deeply. Everyone laughed and giggled at her blush.

**Shunsui Kyouraku's POV~**

I walked with Nanao to get something to eat. She more like wabbled over. "Careful my sweet Nanao." I spoke in a soft voice. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised slightly. "Don't worry Shunsui-san I will." She said in a indifferent way. I chuckled and held her close. We got up to the table and looked over the spread. "Well let us get some food my love." I commented. Nanao nodded as she grabbed a plate and silverware, as I did too.

I had my hand on the small of her back as we scooted to the fruits and veggies section. "I am gonna get a salad with cucumbers, tomatoes, croutons, sunflower seeds, cheese in it with Buttermilk ranch." She said as she made her salad. I chuckled and nodded." I am also making a salad my love." I replied. I also got bannana peppers and green peppers in it. I got some deep fried zuchinni on the side.

I looked around at everything on the food tables. "Shunsui they have seasoned chicken strips for salads." Nanao pointed out. I chuckled as I nodded. "I see my sweet Nanao." I replied. She smiled a little again. She saw some stuffed mushrooms and so did I. She got a few different ones. Like one with cheese and pork in it. I chuckled at that one. Sounded a bit different but her cravings were probably the cause.

I saw a few with crab cheese, shrimp, and onions stuffed in them. I got a few of them. We moved down again and there was some eggplant parmesan. I looked at Nanao. "Would you like some Nanao?" I asked her. "Yes please Shunsui." She nodded and I nodded with a devilish smile. I served her a serving of it and myself. it looked good, I have my bets on Retsu on who cooked it.

Nanao stiffled a giggle. "Shunsui your devilish smile is so adorable." She tried to stiffle her giggle more. I blushed a bit. "What else would you like Nanao?" I asked her. She turned and looked. "I am gonna get some garlic roast chicken with rosemary and lemon Shunsui." She replied. I chuckled. "I agree my love, I am gonna get a serving myself." I smiled as I served us some of the chicken. She nodded as she waited. I was done for now getting a plate full of what I wanted and it looked like so was she. I held my hand on the small of her back again and walked over with her to Juushiro's table.

Juushiro smiled as we sat down. "Get some good stuff Shunsui?" He asked. I chuckled and took my hat off. "Yes we did. We are quite hungry!" I laughed a bit. Juushiro playfully slugged my upper arm. "Good cause everyone needs to eat everything up today." He joked. I laughed and playfully slugged him back. "Enough slugging you two or I will make you two stop." Rukia said in a devilish and creepy way. We both sweatdropped at Rukia. "Yes ma'am." We said in unison.

She grinned and ate her food and Nanao also ate her food with no comment though.

**Rukia Ukitake's POV~**

I walked over to Shuhei and gave him the next selection. He nodded and started searching for the song.

**~Bleach the limitation~**

**Moshi mo kono sekai ni  
Katachi nado nai no naraba  
Nani ka wo sukuu koto sura  
Umaku dekizu ni ita darou**

**Moshi mo sono "katachi" ni**  
**Sakaratte iku naraba**  
**Nani ka wo sukui nuite**  
**Tsumi wo hokori ni kaete yuke**

I walked over to my husband and leaned down next to his ear. "May I have this dance?" I asked softly. He smiled warmly as he stood. "I would be honored my snow princess." He said as he took my hand and gently gave it a kiss.

**Tada yuruse nai koto ga  
Doudou to warau mae ni  
Idonde iku sugu ni demo  
tomete shimau tame ni**

We walked out onto the dance floor smiling. He wrapped his one arm around my waist and his hand that was on the other arm held mine. I smiled happily as we begun to dance.

**Bleach the Limitation now**  
**Ima wa sou yarubeki koto ni**  
**tatakau dake da**

**Bleach the Limitation now**  
**Kachi nuite koso**  
**Imi wo nasu koudou ni**  
**Dakara koso tsuyoku subayaku kanarazu**

**Tatakai no owari no**  
**Shizuka na kaze ni fukare**  
**Wasure satteta kizuato**  
**Hidoku uzuki dasu darou**

**Kachi nuita itami to**  
**Make wo mitometa itami**  
**Monashiku tsuzuka no wa**  
**Sou docchi da ka wakaru darou**

As we danced I hummed in sync with the song. He spun me around gently and I giggled. He chuckled as he spun me and then pulled me close.

**Tada konasu dake no you ni**  
**Ikite ii jikan nante**  
**Kono sekai no hate ni demo**  
**Nai to shitte iru darou**

**Bleach the Limitation now**  
**Ima wa sou subete wo kakete**  
**Tatakau dake da**

**Bleach the Limitation now**  
**Kachi nuite koso**  
**Imi wo shiru kodou ni**  
**Dakara koso tsuyoku subayaku kanarazu**

**Tada yuruse nai koto ga**  
**Doudou to warau mae ni**  
**Idonde iku sugu ni demo**  
**Tomete shimau tame ni**

**Bleach the Limitation now**  
**Kanashimi mo kizu mo oite**  
**Tatakau dake ga**

**Bleach the Limitation now**  
**Kachi nuite koso**  
**Imi wo nasu itami ni**  
**Dakara koso tsuyoku subayaku kanarazu**

**Subete wo hokori ni kaete y  
**

We dnced and at the end he dipped me gently and kissed me passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered for our dancing and the kiss of course. I blushed softly as I held onto Juushiro tightly as I kissed back with a fiery passion. Renji said something in a dunk stupor. "OO Rukia has some big fiery lips yet has small assets!" He laughed. I got angry and everyone knew better than to get in my way. "Renji Monkey Ass Abarai you say something like that again and I will have Kisuke fully turn you into a woman. With infertility!" I screamed the last two words.

* * *

**LOL how did you like my new chapter! Please remember to review. I know this is late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I have been holding my lil neice so much! She is so adorable! She looks just like her mom! I know it is past father's day but the chapter will be coming up! I promise you! **

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING, DUE JULY 21ST 8:00 P.M. U.S.A. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME! THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, BY JULY 22ND, SAME TIME ZONE SAME TIME. THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. BY AUGUST FIRST, 8:30 P.M. SAME TIME ZONE. NOW PLEASE EXCUSE MY CAPS.**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: ************The reception part three**

_**************"Monkey howls"**_

_**************"The wedding gifts"**_

******************Rukia Ukitake's POV~**

We danced and at the end he dipped me gently and kissed me passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered for our dancing and the kiss of course. I blushed softly as I held onto Juushiro tightly as I kissed back with a fiery passion. Renji said something in a drunk stupor. "OO Rukia has some big fiery lips yet has small assets!" He laughed. I got angry and everyone knew better than to get in my way. "Renji Monkey Ass Abarai you say something like that again and I will have Kisuke fully turn you into a woman. With infertility!" I screamed the last two words.

**************Renji Abarai's POV~**

I growled at Rukia. "What did you call me pint size *hiccups* Pipsqueek!" I Yelled. Rukia's face went really red. "You damn monkey shut up!" She screamed. Byakuya fricken jerk Kuchiki stepped forward. "Abarai cease your drunken stupor at once or I will take you back to the barracks and make you." He said in a monotone that sent chills up my spine. I ran out quickly before he could drag me back to the barracks. I drank more sake on my way to my apartment.

**Reader's POV~**

Everyone sweat dropped at what happened. "Well back to enjoying yourselves everyone!" Said Juushiro with a smile. Everyone went to have fun. Shunsui and Nanao came up. "We wpuld like to give you a few presents." They announced in front of a few who were around the newlyweds. Byakuya smiled and nudged both Juushiro and Rukia forward for the gifts. "Aww you guys are so kind." Said Rukia. Nanao handed a medium sized box to Rukia first. She opened it. "Omg, thank you!" It was a mini gift set of bath and body works stuff. Japanese cherry blossom set, of spray, handwash, lotions, and bodywash. There was also lipgloss in the set. She also got an aromatherapy carrier set in it.

SHe got a medium size box from Shunsui too. In it was: Bath & Body Works- Splish Splash Gift Set Sweet Pea style, which included a 10 oz shower gel, 8 oz body lotion, 8oz fragerance mist, 8 oz body cream and an ultra lathering sponge. Her eyes were wide at this one. it also had Signature Collection- Wild Honeysuckle Shower Gel, Anti-Bacterial - Wild Honeysuckle Gentle Foaming Hand Soap, Signature Collection- Wild Honeysuckle Body Lotion, Signature Collection-Sheer Freesia Shower Gel, Signature Collection- Sheer Freesia Body Lotion, and Signature Collection- Sheer Freesia Hand Soap. "Thank you so much guys." She wiped a tear.

Shunsui gave her a hug as nanao gave a medium sized box from her to Juushiro well to Juushiro. He opened it and in it was:Bath & Body Works Hand-Picked Gifts- Men's Must-Haves Gift Set Twilight Woods for Men, C.O. Bigelow- Men's Ultra-Light Body Lotion Elixir White, Bath & Body Works Hand-Picked Gifts- Men's Must-Haves Gift Set Paris Blue for Men. Shunsui also gave him a box. It had some good stuff in it: Bath & Body Works- Strawberry Wallflowers Fragrance Bulb, Wallflowers Single Bulb Pineapple Mango, Bath & Body WorksWallflowers Fragrance BulbTuscan Herbs, Slatkin & Co. 14.5 oz. 3-Wick Candle Oceanside, Bath & Body Works- Coconut Lime Verbena 14.5 oz. 3-Wick Candle. "Thank you both very much." He bowed being very careful of his boxes.

As they sat down and started looking at the gifts, Ichigo walked up. "Here I got you these." he said as he handed them a gift each. They each got a NOOK HD+ Tablet. Rukia smiled. "Thank you Ichigo." She said sincerely. Ichigo chuckled. "You deserve to be happy, both of you do." He stated.

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

I smiled as Rukia hugged Ichigo when he gave us our wedding gifts. "Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki." I smiled to him. He nodded and bowed before he left to go get a drink. Orihime walked up with a bunch of gifts along with Ulquiorra with his hands full. "Woa is this a wedding reception or a baby shower?" I joked. Rukia and Orihime giggled as Ulquiorra chuckled. We motioned for them to sit down. "Thank you Juushiro." Said Orihime. I nodded. "No problem." I said.

Ulquiorra handed a big gift to Rukia. "First one is for Rukia." He said with a small smile. She smiled and looked at me as I nodded to go ahead. She ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a nice size present. One thing she got was Artist's Loft Sketching Pencils 12pcs. her eyes brightened, as everyone knew she loved to draw. She also got a Sketching and Drawing Artist Easel Set. "Aww thank you." She said as she held the box gently.

I was now handed a big box by Ulquiorra. I opened it more carefully. In it was: A few Striped Rectangle Storage Bins, Rectangle CD Holder,Ashland Almond Flameless Warmer, Beige Smooth Flameless LED Votives, 3-pack, Silver Heart Candle Holders. "Thank you." I smiled. They smiled and Orihime handed Rukia and I each two medium boxes. We opened them with smiles.

In mine was: Faith*Hope*Love Wall Vinyl, We will have these moments to remember Wall Vinyl, An Wedding picture frame, Memories… Wall Vinyl,Polo Ralph Lauren T-Shirt, Classic-Fit Short-Sleeved Cotton V-Neck T-Shirt in red, Tasso Elba Shirt, Short Sleeve Island Crew Pocket T Shirt in green,Polo Ralph Lauren Shirt, Classic Fit Short Sleeve Nautical T Shirt in white,Nautica Shorts, Ripstop Cargo Shorts, Polo Ralph Lauren Shorts, Gellar Fatigue Vintage Chino Shorts,Gucci Watch, Men's I-Gucci Collection Red Rubber Strap , Lauren Ralph Lauren Bath Towels, Carlisle Turkish Collection.

Rukia opened hers and smiled. I looked over and she got: Hotel Collection Bath Towels, Finest Luxury Collection, Jessica Simpson Dress, Strapless Sunset Print, R&M Richards Dress, Cap Sleeve Cocktail Dress, INC International Concepts Bedding, Cheetah Quilted Coverlet Collection, philosophy ooey gooey cookie 3-in-1 shampoo, shower gel and bubble bath, 16 oz, philosophy french vanilla bean ice cream 3-in-1 shampoo, shower gel & bubble bath, 16 oz. It was all nice things. There was more. For me: I got three more shirts, two pairs of pants, some cologne, and more towels.

Rukia got: bliss tote-ally bliss set, philosophy cinnamon buns ultra rich 3-in-1 shampoo, body wash, and bubble bath, 16 oz., Carol's Daughter Almond Cookie Collection, philosophy amazing grace collection, Estée Lauder Youth-Dew Roll-On Anti-Perspirant Deodorant, 2.5 oz, Collection XIIX Scarf, Paisley Wrap, Echo Wrap, Digital Oversized Butterflies.

For both of us: Uttermost Lighting, Bucoda Table Lamp, Pacific Coast Lighting, Mercury Oval Table Lamp, Berkshire Blankets, Shimmersoft Polartec Blanket, Charter Club Blankets, Ultra Plush Throw, Berkshire Blankets, Fluffy Soft Throw, Lauren Ralph Lauren Bedding, Logo Pillow, Kassatex Bath Accessories, Aspen Collection. It was all nice things. "Thank you so much guys." We both said.

* * *

**Continue the cool stuff in another chapter. I am gonna read. Please remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! it really sucks having restless legs, believe me.**

**Now this is the father day chapter. Both Ulqui and Juu get a suprise.**

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING, DUE JULY 21ST 8:00 P.M. U.S.A. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME! THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, BY JULY 22ND, SAME TIME ZONE SAME TIME. THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. BY AUGUST FIRST, 8:30 P.M. SAME TIME ZONE. NOW PLEASE EXCUSE MY CAPS.**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

* * *

**Chapter six:** **The reception part four (filler)**

_**" I am going be father?" ~Hellboy from the golden army**_

_****__**************"The wedding gifts"**_

**Reader's POV~**

The dancing was on hold but still music was playing. Now Rukia went over to Orihime. "Orihime can we talk for a few moments?" She asked timidly. Orihime who was not used to a timid Rukia nodded. "Where at would you like to talk." She asked. Rukia motioned down to a meeting room. When they walked away Juushiro looked at Ulquiorra and shrugged. "Girl talk probably." Ulquiorra nodded. "Probably." He said.

When Rukia got to the meeting room, she opened the door and placed a barrier up. "Orihime can I ask you to check if I am pregnant?" She asked. Orihime went wide eyed for a moment. "Sure but will you check me too? I have not been feeling good." She said holding her pins. Orihime now was wearing a Fynn & Rose Ruffled-Bodice Dress. It was a spagetti strap,35" length, it was lined with teal, purple, mauv, and white. A ruffled overlay gives dimension to the bodice of our breezy chiffon dress. Her hair was in a sophisticated style with accesories.

One being a Crystal & Simulated Pearl Headband in the top of her hair. On the side were some Crystal Butterfly Hair Pins, that looked very beautiful. "Soten Kishhun I reject!" She called out. Rukia kept looking at Orihime's accesories. She also wore a few bracelets. One was a Pink Leather Pure Silver-Plated Floral Adjustable Bracelet, A simple, open-design bloom makes for a charming bracelet. A pure silver-plated medallion is gracefully attached to a metallic pink leather cord and accented with two silver-plated beads. Decree Floral Charm Necklace, Dangling flower charm necklace featuring blue beads and shimmering crystals for a feminine effect. She was also wearing a Silver-Tone Multicolor Star Charm Bracelet. "Rukia I have some news for you, You are not only pregnant but with twins." Orihime smiled.

"Nani?" She blinked. "You are pregnant with twins." Orihime smiled as her fairies went back to their pins. "That is a bit of a suprise. " Rukia said with a shocked look on her face. Orihime smiled and sat down. "Quite a shock huh?" She asked.

**Rukia Ukitake's POV~**

"Quite a shock huh?" Orihime asked. Rukia nodded. "Yes I thought I was pregnant but did not think twins." I said with a smile. Orihime nodded. "It is a suprise to me too." She said. She had her Betseyville Floral-Print 4-Poster Satchel next to her. "Well let's see if you're pregnant too." I giggled. I used a reiatsu scan with healing kido on Orihime. "This will only take a few moments." I informed her. I smiled as I pulled away. "Seems I am not the only one carrying twins." I informed with a giggle.

She gaped. "I am carrying twins?" She was wide eyed for a few. "Our kids will grow up lol with a playmate." I giggled. She nodded. "So how about we announce it tonight?" I asked her. "Yes let me just change my shoes first." She slid off her heels and slid on Call it Spring Feterote Ballet Flats w/ Bow, in silver.

I slipped on my Arizona Olivia Knotted Ballet Flats. I went to the door and took down the barrier. "Ready?" I asked. Orihime took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes let's go announce our twins." She said. We walked back to the reception and heard...

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth. **  
**They say in Heaven, love comes first **  
**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth **

**When the night falls down, **  
**I wait for you, and to come around **  
**And the world's alive **  
**With the sound of kids on the street outside **  
**When you walk into the room **  
**You pull me close and we start to move **  
**And we're spinnin' with the stars above **  
**And you lift me up **  
**In the wave of love **

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? **  
**Oh Heaven is a place on Earth **  
**They say in Heaven, love comes first **  
**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth **  
**Oh, Heavne is a place on Earth **

**When I feel alone, I reach for you and to bring me home **  
**When I'm lost at sea **  
**I hear your voice, and it carries me **  
**In this world we're just beginning **  
**To understand the miracle of living **  
**Baby, I was afraid before **  
**I'm not afraid, any more **

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth **  
**The say in Heaven, love comes first **  
**We'll make Heaven a place on earth **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth **

**In this world we're just beginning **  
**To understand the miracle of living **  
**Baby I was afraid before **  
**I'm not afraid, any more **

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth **  
**They say in Heaven, love comes first **  
**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth **

**(8x) **  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**

As the song played we smiled. _Heaven is a place on earth. I love that_ song. I walked over to Juushiro and kissed him on the cheek. "Wanna dance Juushiro?" I asked him with a wink. He blushed and nodded. "Yes my love I would love to." He smiled and took my hand. We walked out to the dance floor and started to dance.

**Orihime Cifer's POV~**

I walked over to Ulquiorra and sat down in the chair beside him. Hello my love, where have you been?" He asked gently. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You will know in a few my love." I winked. He chuckled and blushed softly. I watched Rukia and Juushiro dance. "They are so perfect my love. I am so happy for them." I said softly. Ulquiorra kissed my cheek. "I am too my love." He smiled. "Ulquiorra.." I whispered. "Yes?" He asked in a whisper. I whispered again. "How would you feel if I were gonna give you a child or two?" I asked. His eyes bright with love. "I would say we need to get baby stuff and announce it." He replied.

I smiled at his answer as well as at him. "My love I am pregnant." I finally said in a whisper. He kissed me and hugged me. "Is that why you and Rukia Ukitake were talking?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded.

"Yes she wanted to find out if she was too." I whispered. I saw Rukia hug Juushiro and walk over here. I smiled at Rukia and Juushiro. "Juushiro I wanted to tell I am pregnant" Rukia told her husband quietly. Juushiro smiled at Rukia. "I am so happy and even more happy we are gonna be parents!" He said in a low voice to her and kissed her.

* * *

**Whew that was a hard day. I hope you guys like it. I may start on the next tonight. Waiting for a certain story to be updated. Please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**started on wednesday 7/24/13**

**Hello everyone! I am working on my stories more and more. I went to the beach yesterday it was fun. I swam in the waves lol had to be careful of tide.**

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING, DUE JULY 21ST 8:00 P.M. U.S.A. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME! THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, BY JULY 22ND, SAME TIME ZONE SAME TIME. THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. BY AUGUST FIRST, 8:30 P.M. SAME TIME ZONE. NOW PLEASE EXCUSE MY CAPS. I EXTENDED THE DEDLINE! THEY DONT HAVE TO BE PERFECT, AUGUST 8TH FOR FIRST TWO DEDLINES AND THIRD IS AUGUST 17TH.**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

**translations: **

**nii sama: brother**

* * *

**Chapter seven: After news at reception part one**

_**"I cant Believe it!" **_

_****__****__**************"The wedding gifts"**_

_****__****__**************Orihime Cifer's POV~**_

_____"Yes she wanted to find out if she was too." I whispered. I saw Rukia hug Juushiro and walk over here. I smiled at Rukia and Juushiro. "Juushiro I wanted to tell I am pregnant" Rukia told her husband quietly. Juushiro smiled at Rukia. "I am so happy and even more happy we are gonna be parents!" He said in a low voice to her and kissed her._

Then Rukia and I went up to the microphone. "Everyone may we have your attention please?" We asked. Jushiro and Ulquiorra also came up. Everyone looked at us. "We have an announcement for everyone." Said Rukia. I nodded. "I am pregnant with twins." I said. Everyone waited for Rukia. "I am as well with twins." She said. Everyone looked at us with wide or excited eyes. We all went back to sit down.

"Congrats Ulquiorra and orihime." Said Byakuya as he came over. I giggled and stood as I bowed. "Thank you Captain Kuchiki." I said with a smile. He gave a small smile back. He sat down as I did. "Congrats as well Captain Ukitake and Rukia." He smiled a little more. "Thank you nii sama." Rukia bowed her head. He smiled still. "I got a gift for you Rukia." He said pulling out a box.

We watched as he pulled it out. "What is it brother?" She asked. He opened the box and showed Rukia the item. Rukia gasped. "Is that my sisters neclace?" She asked. Byakuya nodded. "And her earrings as well. I believe it is time to pass them on to you." He said. Rukia teared up. "Arigato Nii sama." She said and got up and hugged Byakuya Kuchiki. He hugged her as well. "You're welcome Rukia" He said with a smile.

**Rukia Ukitake's POV~**

I hugged Byakuya for the wedding gift he gave me. I went to sit down again. The songs started up again. It was baby hit me one more time.

**Oh, baby, babyOh, baby, baby  
Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know**

**That something wasn't right here**

**Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go**

**And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to beTell me, baby, **

**'cause I need to know nowOh, because  
My loneliness is killin' me(And I)I must confess**

** I still believe(Still believe)When I'm not with you I lose my mindGive me a signHit me, baby, one more time  
Oh, baby, baby, the reason I breathe is youBoy, you've got me blinded**

**Oh, pretty baby, there's nothin' that I wouldn't doIt's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to beTell me, baby, **

**'cause I need to know now**

I saw Nemu and Uryuu dancing and i smiled. They looked like they are having fun. I watched as Renji danced with Tatsuki. I giggled at their smiles.

**Oh because  
My loneliness is killin' me(And I)I must confess I still believe(Still believe)**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign**

**Hit me, baby, one more time  
Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know**

**Oh, pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess that my loneliness**

**Is killing me now**

**Don't you know I still believeThat you will be here and give me a sign**

**Hit me, baby, one more time  
My loneliness is killin' me**

**(And I)I must confess I still believe(Still believe)**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mindGive me a sign**

**Hit me, baby, one more time  
(I must confess)My loneliness is killin' me(That my lonely is killing me now)**

**I must confess I still believe(Don't you know I still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind(That you will be here)**

**Give me a sign**

**Hit me, baby, one more time**

I clapped for the dancers. "Great job everyone!" I cheered. Everyone bowed to the crowd. I stood up and went to the bar. "Some cherry wine." I asked. "How big of glass?" Asked Rangiku. "Small glass please. Lady Unohana would not approve of a big glass." I answered. Rangiku nodded as she poured me some red wine. "Yea being pregnant you can't drink alot." She said.

"I know Rangiku." I said. Lady Unohana walked over at that time. "Congrats Lady Ukitake." She said as she hugged me. I hugged back. "Thank you." I smiled as she did. "I am very happy for you and Juushiro. I am also very happy you guys will be expecting." She said with a warm smile. "Thank you lady Unohana. I was in shock when I found out but I am really happy." I beamed.

Lady Unohana chuckled at me. "It is natural to be shocked at first. If you have any questions come ask I don't mind." She said. I nodded. "I will lady Unohana thank you." I bowed. She chuckled again. "No need for formality. This is your reception Lady Rukia." She said. I sighed and giggled. "I am going to sit down. I am a little dizzy." I said. Lady Unohana look concerned and held my back as we walked back to the table.

Juushiro looked towards me. "Are you okay Rukia?" He asked worriedly. I nodded as I sat down. "Just a little dizzy." I answered with a sigh. Juushiro sighed relievedly. "Probably drank something too fast my love." He said. I smiled and reached to hold his hand. "Yes thank you my love." I squeezed his hand gently. Kaiya Kuchiki, a cousin came over to us. "My lady I have something for you and Lord Ukitake. A few things actually." She waved over to a few boxes.

**Reader's POV~ **

**The Family's gifts~**

Rukia sat up straight as she smiled. Juushiro smiled and pulled her closer. "First the medium size box." Said Kaiya Kuchiki. Rukia watched interestedly. Kaiya was known for weird tastes. The first box was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red ribbon adressed to Rukia.

She started unwrapping it and opened the box. In the box was some blue tissue paper but what was under the tissue paper was awe inspiring. It was a HOWARD MILLER Sandringham Oak Key Wound Chiming Wall Clock from America. It was beautiful. "It is beautiful thank you Watashi no itoko." I said in a soft voice. She smiled and handed Juushiro his medium size box.

The wrapping paper was red with blue stripes and blue bow. Juushiro unwrapped the box and took off the top as he looked in and took out the tissue paper. Inside was a "LOVE MAKES A HOUSE A HOME" Wall Sticker Wall Decor WALL WORD, it was a beautiful decor. "Thank you Kaiya Kuchiki it is wonderful." He said. The next box was smaller. It was red with dots of blue and white. Rukia and Juushiro opened it. In it was Classic Pooh, Chris's Room Bookends. "Aww so kawaii!" Rukia giggled at them.

Juushiro smiled as he took them out. "They are adorable." He commented. Kaiya giggled as she sat down. "I thought you might like them. I got them because I knew you both like to read." She said. They nodded as they rubbed their fingers across them. Rukia stood up as she looked more in the box. "There is more." She said.

Juushiro looked in the box. He pulled out what was in the box. First was a Large Coral & Turquoise Blue Hand Made Afghan Throw it was beautiful. "It is wonderful." He said as he laid it out. Rukia giggled. "I love it and I think we will have it on the bed." Said Rukia. Juushiro went bright red. "Yes we will put it on our bed in our new house.' He smiled as he said.

Rukia blushed now. "Really Juushiro new house?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. "Yes we deserve to make a new house off from our families' houses." He said. She nodded to him. "I agree with you Juushiro." Rukia said to him. Rukia pulled out the next item. It was a Lena Liu Humming Birds & Flowers Woven Tapestry Afghan Throw, a vintage throw. "I love it Kaiya!" Squeaked Rukia. Juushiro smiled. "It is wonderful Kaiya." He said as he kissed Rukia's head. She blushed more yet again.

Rukia sat down with the vintage afghan. Juushiro looked at the last item he pulled out. It's a 23"x93"Sliver Bubble Beaded Window Decor/Wall Picture Art Photo Backgrop Curtain, very beautiful.

* * *

**Continue next chapter! Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I know I am a bit of a laid back writer, but when you are busy you are busy. **

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING,THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. NOW DEDLINES!**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

**translations:**

**nii sama: brother**

* * *

**Chapter eight: After news at reception part two**

_**"Family**** gifts"**_

**Reader's POV~**

Rukia smiled as Kaiya had given her gifts and bowed. "Thank you kaiya!" Rukia hugged her and thanked her. Kaiya hugged back and smiled. "You both are welcome." She bowed as she left. Rukia sat back down next to Juushiro. "everyone has been so generous with the gifts." She sighed softly.

Karin brought a few gifts up. There was a Canon PowerShot A2300 16.0 MP Digital Camera with 5x Digital Image Stabilized Zoom 28mm Wide-Angle Lens with 720p HD Video Recording in red. With a memory card, Basketeers Gift Tower of Sweets, Gourmet Mini, and more. After the reception Rukia and Juushiro waved to everyone and headed home.

Rukia held onto Juushiro's arm and yawned. "Exhausting day my love?" Juushiro teased. "Yes and with me being pregnant I will get exhausted more easier." She nuzzled his arm. Juushiro smiled and picked her up into his arms. " Be extra careful then my love." He winked as he kissed her. She kissed him deeply. "Yes we both will." She smiled.

He nodded as he broke into a flash step to get to their new home. As soon as they got there, two servants came up to them. "Lady and Lord Ukitake welcome home." They greeted. The two smiled at the servants. "Thank you. Please do make sure everything is moved from Kuchiki manor to here." Ordered Juushiro.

**Rukia Ukitake's POV~**

Rukia went into the living room and looked around. She smiled and nodded her head in approvel. "It is beautiful." I breathed out. Juushiro wrapped his arms around me. "It is isn't it? I had it modeled after a house in the human world." He chuckled. I smiled big. "I love it. Even if it was made like the ones here I still would love it." I leaned into him. "I know Rukia." He kissed my temple.

The main building was 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms, with beautiful basement, lovely rooms. It had blue for the walls. In the main bedroom the walls were purple and green, for me and Juushiro. It was huge with a walk in closet. It only had a futon right now. "I think we could use our new gifts to decorate our house ne?" I asked.

Juushiro nodded as he hung up some clothes we had brought here in the closet. "Sogyo would like to show you something they did for us." Juushiro held the small of my back as we walked down the hall. "Humm a suprise ne?" I inquired. He just smiled as we walked.

I deflated my shoulders and walked with him. He chuckled at me. "What is so funny juushiro?" I asked. "Oh nothing dear Rukia." He said chukling more.

**Sogyo no Kotowari's POV~**

We worked on the basement all day. We heard earlier that Rukia and dad are expecting and smiled. " We are going to be big brothers!" We exclaimed at the time. We are still excited.. "Now I hope we finish the office room for Rukia before her new position starts." my twin brother said to me. "Me to So." I said with a smile.

As we worked on the chappy decorations we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We were doing the wall decor at the moment. "In here Rukia." Directed dad.

* * *

**I know a lil shorter than has been but hey a cliffie! Please remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I need to update yet again ne? Haha Ok I will. This chapter will be in two parts.**

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING,THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. NOW DEDLINES!**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

**translations:**

**nii sama: brother**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Suprise for Rukia part one**

_**"Suprised 1"**_

_**Sogyo no Kotowari's POV~**_

_We worked on the basement all day. We heard earlier that Rukia and dad are expecting and smiled. " We are going to be big brothers!" We exclaimed at the time. We are still excited.. "Now I hope we finish the office room for Rukia before her new position starts." my twin brother said to me. "Me to So." I said with a smile._

_As we worked on the chappy decorations we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We were doing the wall decor at the moment. "In here Rukia." Directed dad._

"Okay Juushiro I am coming." Said Rukia. "Close your eyes first." Dad said softly. She giggled. "Oh okay." Dad peaked in. "She is coming in boys." He chuckled. "Okay bring her in dad!" We said excitedly. We opened the door fully and dad led Rukia in. "Okay open your eyes now dear." Dad told her gently. Rukia opened her eyes and gasped in surprise.

The room was pruple with chappy wall decorations. There was a desk against the back wall and the floor was carpeted tan. "Sogyo did you do all of this?" Rukia asked. We nodded in unison. "Aww you two are so sweet! Thank you!" She hugged us tightly. We smiled and giggled. "You're welcome Rukia!" We kissed her cheek.

She blushed softly and looked around. "It looks wonderful." Rukia complemented on the office room. "we did it as a wedding present for you." We told her.

_**Reader's POV~**_

Juushiro smiled at Sogyo and Rukia. "We did it as a wedding present for you." Sogyo told her. "Thank you so much." She bowed. Sogyo bowed back. "Oh and congratulations Rukia and dad." They chuckled. Rukia blushed hard. "Thank you Sogyo." Sogyo smiled. Juushiro smiled as he chuckled.

"Thank you as well Sogyo." Sogyo ran and tackled Juushiro. Juushiro oomphed as he caught Sogyo. "You're welcome dad!" They said with a giggle. Juushiro chuckled as he sat up. "Ok off to bed you two. Tommorrow we leave." He looked at Rukia. She blushed light pink. "Okay but you two get some rest too!" Their eyes sparkled. Both Juushiro and Rukia blushed deeply.

"Enough you two, Off you go." Juushiro chuckled. "Okay laters Dad and Rukia." They ran off. "They sure are energentic aren't they?" Rukia commented. Juushiro nodded in agreement. "Much like I was when I was a Kid." He commented with a smile. Rukia giggled as she sat down. "I know how energentic you can be my love." She taps her abdomen as a sign of response. He walked over and leaned down to kiss her abdomen.

"We are both energentic in that aspect my dear." He teased. Rukia blushed again.

_**Juushiro's POV~**_

I walked with Rukia to our room. She was truly my blushing bride. "Rukia let's seperate into serperate bathrooms to get washed up." I suggested. "Okay Juushiro I guess we can." She smiled sheepishly. I kissed her head softly.

"Meet in here when we finish bathing ne?" I asked Rukia. She nodded in response. I went to the closet and pulled out a sky blue yukata to wear. Rukia came over as I walked over to the bathroom.

_**Rukia's POV~**_

I got out a light purple yukata and made my way down to the next bathroom. I had gotten white laced undies and bra. "Juushiro will have fun with this." I blushed and giggled.

* * *

**Lol I can not help it. Any way I got a pm saying I have bad sentence structure. I wanted to address this I do try my best at writing. Any chapter in parts is not a whole chapter til the parts are finished. Please remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Working on my new prewritten chapters! It is going pretty good. I have an ear infection so I am taking ear drops.**

**I also am doing another pre written chapter of A promise of life. **

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING,THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. NOW DEDLINES!**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

**translations:**

**nii sama: brother**

**Charm of reiatsu protection: Protects those in the vicinity that will be affected by what is going on with high reiatsu.**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Surprise for Rukia part two**

**_"Surprised 2"_  
**

**_Rukia's POV~_**

_I got out a light purple yukata and made my way down to the next bathroom. I had gotten white laced undies and bra. "Juushiro will have fun with this." I blushed and giggled._

I heard the water going in our master bathroom off our room. "Time to get in." I blushed as I turned on the water. I stripped off my clothes and got in. I stood under the water and sighed. "This feels so good." I moaned softly. I got my scrubbie and suds it up. "Rukia dear I am gonna make some tea for us. Take your time." Juushiro said sweetly through the door.

"Ok my hot Shiro." I cood to him. _ I know he has to be blushing. _I thought to myself. "Okay I love you Rukia." He blew a kiss through the door. I giggled and blew a kiss back. "I love you too my Shiro." I heard him walk away.

"I love that man so much." I sighed happily as I hummed.

_**Juushiro's POV~**_

I got to the kitchen and there were a few maids drinking some milk. "Hello ladies." I greeted them with a soft nod. They bowed out of respect. "Juushiro sama good evening!; They greeted in unison. "Girls just Juushiro san will work please." I softly scolded them. They blushed a bit. "Good evening ladies." I greeted back.

"Where is Rukia san, Juushiro san?" Asked Mai chan with a smile. "She is in the shower so she could wind down a bit." I answered as I got the tea kettle and tea bags together. "Congrats on getting married Juushiro san." Said Yukina with a smile.

I bowed lightly and smiled. "Thank you ladies. Did you hear the other news?" I asked them. Mai nodded. "Juushiro san congratulations. We hope for a well pregnancy and a well baby."She and the others bowed in congratulations. "Thank you ladies." I chuckled.

"You are welcome sir we have a few presents for you both." they said softly. "Oh? Well let's wait til Rukia gets in the room." I said with a soft voice. I heard footsteps padding down the hall. "Juushiro is the tea ready?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not yet Rukia." I smiled softly.

"Oh Okay. Good evening girls." She greeted the maids. "Good evening Rukia san." They greeted in unison and bowed. "Congrats Rukia san on your wedding and getting pregnant." They congratulated. Rukia blushed and leaned back up. I wrapped my arms around her.

"We are excited." She blushed more. I held her to me as we waited for the tea. "Yes we are." I kissed her forehead. The kettle whistled. "Juushiro san and Rukia san we want to present you with new gardening items for your presents." The girls giggled. They pointed to the shed where one of the butlers were and seen the whole thing with gardening items.

* * *

**Part two is done. Let's hope the next part finishes up this whole chapter. Remember parts put together one chapter. Please remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Early day today! While I was waiting to be called in for my appointment I wrote some of the new chapter. I worked on it throughout the day except when I worked on my spirited away chapter. **

**I got a bad cold to add to my bad mood. It sucks. **

**I DECIDED TO HAVE AN ART COMPETITION! YOU CAN HAVE A DEVIANTART,TUMBLR OR PHOTOBUCKET! IT CAN BE EDITED WORK OR HANDDRAWN! ONE COMP FOR JUSHIRO AND RUKIA PICS AT THE WEDDING,THE SECOND PART IS ULQUIHIME ART EDITED OR HANDRAWN, THIRD WOULD BE A COVER PICTURE, FOR THIS STORY. NOW DEDLINES!**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

**translations:**

**nii sama: brother**

**Charm of reiatsu protection: Protects those in the vicinity that will be affected by what is going on with high reiatsu.**

* * *

_**Chapter eleven: Surprise for Rukia part three **_

_**"Wonderful"**_

_**Juushiro's POV~**_

_The kettle whistled. "Juushiro san and Rukia san we want to present you with new gardening items for your presents." The girls giggled. They pointed to the shed where one of the butlers were and seen the whole thing with gardening items.  
_

"Oh my." Rukia sniffed happily. She had a few tears coming down her cheeks. "Now come my love let us thank them." I coaxed her into a bow to the girls and the butler. She bowed with me blushing. "Thank you all." We said gratefully in unison. They bowed as well. "You are welcome Juushiro and Rukia san." They said in unison back.

I put the tea in the water. I saw Rukia sit down. "You okay my love?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled. "Yes just my hormones." She blushed again. She stood and swayed. "Rukia.." I came over to her, and held her. She looked and held my eyes. I scanned her reiatsu and she collapsed in my arms.

"Rukia!" I let out breathlessly. I did not have time to send a hellbutterfly as her reiatsu had gone low. I flash stepped to the relief station.

**_Reader's POV~_**

Juushiro pushed into his fastest flash step. Unohana felt Juushiro's reiatsu quickly approaching. "Juushiro I would think you would be having your wedding night?" Asked Retsu Unohana as she turned from the desk. "Retsu, I need your help. Rukia has collapsed." Juushiro then felt his actions catch up and he gasped and coughed badly.

Retsu flashed next to Juushiro and gave Rukia to Isane. "To an exam room quickly Isane." She ordered as she helped Juushiro up and to a room. "No! I cannot be away from Rukia!" He started coughing worse.

Unohana narrowed her eyes . "First let me relieve your coughing a bit. Isane has Rukia. She is in good hands." Unohana chided softly. He deflated his shoulders as Unohana sat him on a bed. She brought forth her healing powers and began healing Juushiro. Isane came in about a half hour later and bowed.

"Her reiatsu was fluctuating and was pretty low. Due to no bonding for 11 weeks, it caused her to get sick and collapse." Isane revealed.

* * *

**So a short chapter for yall. Please remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I know some of you are confused. Bonding is to keep the mother's and babies' reiatsu in balance. I am changing the summary of story.**

**I am looking for artists/artists who can draw/paint/etc.**

**It is Orihime and Ulquiorra's and Rukia and Juushiro's stories now in this book. You will see later. First Rukia and Juushiro's wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters created by Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs**

**warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc**

**sana: another version of sama**

**sama:nobles honnorific**

**san:mr, mrs, etc**

**Chappie drops: are wind chime like hangings but chime different songs by use of chants by user. Chappie is not the only theme for these. they act as speakers for music as well.**

**all songs bleach related go to Tite Kubo and the artists**

**anything mentioned that is trademarked is owned by those companies.**

**translations:**

**nii sama: brother**

**Charm of reiatsu protection: Protects those in the vicinity that will be affected by what is going on with high reiatsu.**

**song: yes but will be revealed later**

* * *

_**Chapter twelve: Bonding and night of love ulquihime**_

_**"songu"**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_Isane came in about a half hour later and bowed. __"Her reiatsu was fluctuating and was pretty low. Due to no bonding for 11 weeks, it caused her to get sick and collapse." Isane revealed._

Juushiro looked at Captain Unohana with shock. "Isane is Rukia resting now?"Asked Captain Unohana. Isane nodded. "She needs bonding though to get her and the babies' reiatsus' back in balance." isane explained more for Ukitake than Unohana. Juushiro Ukitake stood up and swayed for a moment. Unohana kept him steady.

"Easy Juushiro I just eased your illness." Unohana scolded softly. "I know Retsu but my wife and babies need me." He coughed slightly. Unohana sighed softly as she helped him to Rukia's room. Isane opened the door quietly as not to wake or disturb Rukia. In the room on the bed, lay Rukia.

She was getting more color to her face as she rested. "Rukia! " Juushiro breathed in relief. She was asleep but the heart rate monitor beeped in response strongly. "Great reaction!" Exlaimed Isane. Unohana set Juushiro down on Rukia's bed. Juushiro propped himself up behind Rukia as Unohana held Rukia up then as Juushiro got settled Unohana leaned Rukia back into juushiro's arms.

"Now wrap your arms around her and rest your hands on her abdomen." Instructed Isane. Juushiro wrapped his arms around her and moved her yukata around and his hands to her abdomen. A beautiful white hue glowed and started the bonding.

_**Reader's POV~**_

_**Ulquiorra and Orihime's room at Kuchiki manor~**_

"I am so happy!" Exclaimed Orihime. Ulquiorra chuckled as he gently grabbed his wife by the waist. "I know. I am too. I can tell that Byakuya Kuchiki is happy for Rukia Ukitake and us as well." Ulquiorra smiled as he nuzzled Orihime's throat.

She giggled and leaned against him. "I got a message. Unohana taichou said that Rukia collapsed." She felt tears well up. She tried to blink them away. "Hey is she okay!?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime while using his thumb to brush her tears away. "She had low reiatsu. They needed to bond for the twins." She sniffled. Ulquiorra hugged Orihime tight but gently.

"So she needed bonding or Rukia and the twins could have died.." He surmised. She nodded with a sniffle. "We should bond so you don't end up in the relief my Hime." He suggested softly. She looked up into her batty husband's eyes. "Yes my batty prince." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

He smiled as he got their sleeping Yukata's out of their bags. "Here my Hime." he said softly handing her the pink yukata with little blue fairies and a light green tie with a blue hued little bat on it. She smiled. "It is beautiful." She giggled.

"I had it made for you." Ulquiorra blushed softly. Orihime put on her new yukata carefully. Ulquiorra got his on carefully. It was forest green with trees decorating it and a black as night bat on it. "Let's sit on the bed. I think we will be more comfy there my batty prince." Orihime suggested softly.

* * *

_**Cliffie! So good or bad chapter? I hope you liked it. Please remember to review!**_


End file.
